Los Pastelitos de Mashenka
by Nichibotsu
Summary: Versión hetaliana de un cuento ruso.


Hola . .)/ ... bueno, no es exactamente lo primero que escribo en mi vida (sería lo tercero) y... espero no tener errores ortográficos ni nada. Aunque es el fic con el que voy a inaugurar mi cuenta en fanfiction ._. y es raro... osea, no tiene nada de yaoi... aunque, lo he escrito cuando tenía 11... ugh no se enojen si mi redacción en mala, si hay errores ortográficos o si no se logra entender u-u (tampoco es que tenga muchos años más de once... los dedos de la mano me sobran...)

Para el que no sepa, este cuento es ruso (si está mal échenle la culpa a Timofey-fey, él fue el que me contó la historia)

Ah, antes que nada, edite la historia un poco bastante. (a demas de que Fey-fey tarda tres años en decir una palabra, y un siglo en decir una oración)

En fin, va dedicada para vos pequeño Tim (el pequeño tim me lleva 3 años y medio... que cosa no?). Acabo de encontrar esta historia acá y me dio ganas de subirla, regalo de navidad adelantado(?). Ojalá vuelvas a argentina el año que viene, pero bueno... era una sola ves el intercambio...

En fin, mejor dejo de contar de mi, lean!

**Disclaimer**: compartir no es un delito (?

hetalia no es mio. Ni tuyo. Bueno, si eres inmadura si, tuyo

Al pri que sepa de que fanfic es el disclaimer de ahi arriba le dedico un fanfic

**Los Pastelitos de Mashenka**

Era un día cálido, la primavera había llegado hacía poco y el sol derretía despacio la escarcha formada sobre las flores y hojas, convirtiéndola en un diminuto río helado.

Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado, había volcado sin querer vodka en su traje de panda gigante de peluche y no podía _ir a visitar_ a Yao sin él. Así decidió probar otro traje.

Ahora lucía como un oso normal, solo que parado en dos patas.

Estar en ese traje se sentía bien, era calentito y suave, exactamente igual a su disfraz de panda.

Rusia se vio en un espejo y al ver el color marrón del peluche recordó que había dejado un par de cosas en la "casa de campo" que solía usar cuando estaba solo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó una canasta, metió una botella de vodka y una caja de prianiki con matryoshkas dibujadas y salió de su casa rumbo al bosque sosteniendo una botella de vidrio llena de mors para tomar en el camino.

* * *

-Mashenka

Nada

-Mashenka- volvió a decir la abuela, en el mismo tono de voz que había usado antes. Pero obtuvo el mismo resultado

-Mashenka!

-ba-babushka!- dijo una niña pequeña, de cabello café- qué pasa?- entró a la habitación sosteniendo un pequeño peluche y seguida de un samoyedo y un husky siberiano

-tus amigas te están esperando- respondió la mujer, mientras miraba por la ventana a dos niñas y una joven que hablaban mientras esperaban a que saliera

-es verdad!- corrió la donde estaba su abuela y le dejó el peluche- volveré antes de la comida- dijo antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a la puerta.

Cuando la casa se quedó sin ella se pudo escuchar el leve _bud' ostorozhen_ de la señora y los ladridos de los perros al ver que la niña se había marchado.

Estaban las cuatro charlando animadamente, siendo la primera en la fila una joven de cabello claro y ceño ligeramente fruncido. Caminaban en fila mientras contaban lo que harían en la primavera.

La de cabello claro dijo que iría a _visitar_ a su hermano. Mashenka dijo que tallaría un regalo en madera para sus padres y su abuela. Las otras dos niñas contaban harían adornos con flores.

-por qué no buscamos ahora las flores?- dijo una de ellas

-es verdad, vamos. Hay muchas flores bonitas- respondió la más pequeña de todas, una de cabello negro que llevaba un delantal blanco.

La más grande de todas dijo que no había problema en recoger las flores (y que luego se las llevaría a su hermano) así que todas se detuvieron en esa parte del bosque.

Sin embargo la niña de cabellos marrones logró divisar una hermosa flor blanca que brillaba con el sol. Sin darse cuenta caminó hacia donde estaba, pero se llevó una sorpresa. Su flor no era más que un poco de nieve.

Mientras volvía a reencontrarse con sus amigas vio una flor de verdad, roja. Se agachó para recogerla pero entonces vio otra azul.

Luego de hacer un ramo que le regalaría a su familia volteó a donde debían estar las otras chicas.

Pero no estaban.

Ella estaba sola. Sola, y en un bosque. Sola y perdida en un bosque.

Corrió en línea recta, pero el paisaje a su alrededor cada vez se hacía más grande, más oscuro y más desconocido. Hasta que se dio cuenta que el sol se estaba ocultando.

Entonces se puso a llorar.

* * *

Lloró hasta que vio humo.

Entonces secó los ojos con sus manos, sin importarle el tirar las bellas flores que poco antes había recogido.

Instintivamente comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar, entonces pudo ver luz, pudo oler el aroma de la comida y pudo sentir el calor proveniente de aquella casa.

Tocó la puerta esperando que saliera alguien bueno que le dejara pasar la noche y supiera el camino de regreso a casa.

Pero salió un oso.

-privet- dijo el oso, moviendo una de sus garras

-gyah!- gritó, el oso podía hablar, podía hablar!- s-se-señor oso?- habló con miedo, mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos

-ah?- Rusia estaba confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta que aún no se quitaba el traje de oso- claro~ yo soy el señor oso- se señaló a sí mismo- pero que hace una niña afuera de noche?

-y-yo- seguía temblando- m-me perdí…- entonces sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-no llores- el señor oso comenzó a negar con sus garras- si tú me dices cómo es tu casa puedo llevarte- y era verdad, conocía prácticamente a toda Rusia

-muchas gracias señor oso- entonces la pequeña le abrazó y al instante se quedó dormida

El señor oso levantó a la niña como si fuera una muñeca y la colocó en el sofá, enfrente la chimenea, mientras la cubría con un par de mantas.

Luego de eso, y de tomar un poco de kvas mientras miraba el fuego, se fue a dormir también.

Esa niña, le hacía recordar se cierta forma a sus subordinados. Ella temblaba, lloraba, y no se atrevía a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Exactamente igual a ellos.

Le agradaba.

* * *

Sonó la puerta, una mujer la abrió pero no vio a nadie, hasta que agachó la mirada

-Mashenka… Mashenka se- y la pequeña de cabello negro comenzó a llorar

-se perdió- la otra niña también lloraba, pero tenía que decirles eso a los padres de su amiga- y Natasha- sollozó- ella, ella se fue a buscarla!- entonces el llanto la venció y se abrazó a la niña de cabellos negros

-bueno bueno- la mujer levantó a cada una con un brazo- no se preocupen, ahora mismo mi esposo debe estarlas buscando.

Y era verdad, porque cuando el sol comenzaba a alejarse, la noche caía, y entonces era cuando el bosque se veía exactamente igual mirase donde uno mirase.

* * *

Era de mañana, Rusia y la pequeña Mashenka ya habían terminado de desayunar cuando la pequeña decidió preguntar

-y-y cuan-cuando me va a poder llevar a mi casa señor oso?- habló, aún con la vista fija en el plato

-bueno, este podría ser un buen momento da~- Iván levantó las cosas de la mesa

La niña lo siguió hasta la cocina y mientras el ruso guardaba un par de cosas en la alacena vio que en la parte de atrás de una caja había una receta.

La leyeron y comenzaron a hacer pastelitos. Y luego de llenarse y ver que aún quedaban Mashenka pensó que sería buena idea llevarlos a su familia.

Y así fueron, el señor oso tomando de un lado a la canasta y a la niña del otro.

Pero mientras caminaban el señor oso tuvo hambre y decidió mentalmente que comer un pastelito no causaría la guerra mundial, más calentamiento global ni que su capital sea Varsovia, así que levantó el mantelito que cubría la cesta y se dispuso a sacar uno pero en vez de eso sintió que la pequeña le tironeaba del otro brazo

\- señor oso! Te estoy viendo, no te comas los pastelitos! Sigamos para dárselos a mis abuelitos!- chilló la niña mientras le tironeaba el brazo

-o-okey- la niña tenía razón, esos pastelitos eran para la familia de Mashenka, además que en casa ya habían comido los suficientes.

Estaban caminando en silencio cuando Iván sintió pasos. Entonces ambos se cruzaron. Él y Mashenka se encontraron con el padre de la niña y Belarus

-atrás oso!- habló el hombre apuntándole con un hacha

-ah!

-her-ma-no~

-gyah!- entonces Rusia comenzó a correr, siendo perseguido por su _hermana_

-uh?-la niña no entendía, pero de un segundo a otro su amiga y el señor oso habían desaparecido y lo únicos que estaban ahí eran ella y su padre, junto a la canasta de pastelitos

-papá!- la niña corrió a brazos de su padre, quien la alzó y luego de preguntarle dónde estaba y comentarle que habían estado buscándola toda la noche vio la canasta con la comida

-y eso?

-ah, eso lo hice con ayuda del señor oso- se bajó de los brazos de su padre y tomó la canasta- mira, son pastelitos, no se ven ricos papá?

Cuando los dos llegaron a casa, vieron a su mama apoyada en el marco de la puerta, a su abuelita en una silla, mientras los perros y las otras dos niñas corrieron a donde la niña para darle la bienvenida.

E Iván… solo se sabe que corrió hasta la otra punta del país para dejar de ser perseguido por Natasha.

**Glosario**

Para todos los que no saben ruso

Бабушка и дедушка(babushka): abuela

будь осторожен (bud' ostorozhen): ten cuidado

привет (privet): hola

папá (papá): padre

мама (mama): madre

prianiki: especie de galleta, según Foy-foy son ricas

matryoshkas: muñequitas rusas, una grande con varias pequeñas dentro

mors: bebida rusa, que me haya dicho yo sepa no tiene alcohol

samoyedo/un husky siberiano: son dos rasas de perro (las elejí porque Foy-foy tenía un samoyedo, y el husky porque ese era el perro de la supuesta historia

kvas: esto era una bebida... ahora, no se gusto a qué tiene

Espero que les haya gustado, si te gustó no dudes en hacer click en el botón de ahí abajo y dejar un review.

Quiero mucho a cualquier alma que haya leido esta cosa de inicio a fin.

Una galleta a cada persona que lea esto y un paquete de todys al que deje un review.

Acepto críticas constructivas, carbon, carton, tomates, pintura, vodka, todys, dinero y etc.


End file.
